


Inspiration

by ClumsyElf



Series: NCIS: Fanfiction behind the scenes [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crackfic!, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyElf/pseuds/ClumsyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is inspired in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I think we all know that I own nothing here. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted pleasures.
> 
> The next in my NCIS: Fanfiction behind the scenes series.

Timothy McGee was lying in bed trying to get to sleep, when all of a sudden he was hit by inspiration. He jumped up out of bed and ran over to his writing desk.

The sound of typewriter keys click clacking filled his apartment as he furiously wrote down the words filling his head. He had to get it down before he lost it. It was too good to lose.

About five minutes later he leaned back and picked up the small stack of papers to read his handy work.

He smiled with satisfaction. It may not have been his best work, heck it wasn't even connected to his latest book, but his fans ff.net on would love it.

He put it aside, later he would post it, but right now he needed to get some sleep, he had work tomorrow. He went back to his bed and laid down. As he finally drifted off to sleep, his fanfic was running through his mind.

Aragorn was only half paying attention to Eowen….

The End


End file.
